Feng Shui Zhan Ji
by Redemption4life
Summary: A 100-year old Feng Shui master finds himself in distress as he sees that he is in another world that he is not familiar with as well as the fact that he has reverted to his early twenties. Watch as this young(?) Feng Shui master creates a legend for himself in this world of technology and fantasy. WARNING: Contains some Chinese as some phrases are extremely hard to translate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurrah another story that shouldn't be happening since there are literally thousands of other stories that I should be updating. I think that a lot of people are not pleased with me because of that but seriously, I don't really care. Writing is something that I do on and off, there isn't a fixed schedule when I do it. I write when I actually feel like it, it's just the way I am.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and** **玄皓战机** **are owned by their respective creators. I only own OCs and storyline.**

"Ozpin, there's something happening in the city!"

It was a normal evening in which Ozpin was going through paperwork when Glynda suddenly bursted into the room. Normally Glynda wasn't usually excited over events even if there was serious trouble in the city of Vale which meant one thing.

"This is serious I assume…" commented Ozpin taking a sip out of his mug.

"What if I told you that there is a giant two-headed bird rampaging throughout the city." Glynda asked.

"Well, I'll be skeptical at first then probably realizing the fact that you never ever taken anything not seriously…" However Ozpin wasn't able to finish his sentence as Glynda turned on the TV. It was just as Glynda had said: A giant two-headed bird. Though the only thing that she was wrong was that the bird wasn't rampaging but rather was just screeching at the forces that were surrounding the building that it was on.

"... Well, that escalated quickly... " Ozpin muttered before turning to Glynda, "Glynda, could you track that bird down as soon as it leaves the building?"

"There's no need to after the nest as we gotten several huntsmen and huntresses to go and take down the monster." Glynda said.

"I wasn't referring to taking down the beast. Look over there." Ozpin said pointing at the screen.

Glynda turned to the TV to see what he was referring. On the screen, there was a small silhouette figure standing on the body of the bird monster.

"I believe that's the person who is controlling the monster. Seeing that he or she has caused a commotion, it's more likely that he'll fly away before the huntsmen and huntresses get there." Ozpin explained.

"Understood, I'll see if there is anything in our resources that can track down the beast while maintain a stealthiness that render it invisible to the creature." Glynda replied in which she turned to exit the room. As soon as she left the room, Ozpin placed down the mug and stood up to walk to take look outside of the windows.

"I wonder what will happen this year." He asked himself.

* * *

"Damn it…" the red-headed individual grunted as he sat the gigantic bird that was flying away from the authorities. The young individual was named Tang Wu and was dressed in clothing that one would say 'questionable'. It was an Asian cultured robe that were similar to those that monks would wear.

Moments ago, he had awoken to find himself in this city. Determining what he needed to, money was on his priority list. Normally he would be stumped on this item but thanks to his divination skills, he decided to 'test' his luck in a nearby casino.

"And then they started to call me out after I kept getting over triple 7s. I should have just taken the prize with me after the second draw." Tang Wu said, slapping himself in the forehead.

"That's sound just like you master." said the monster telepathically as it started to descend, "We should be safe here."

As it reached the ground, the bird disappeared, scattering itself into the air as the young man landed on the ground with his feet.

"And seriously how the hell did I turn this young, I feel like I'm in my early twenties…" He said looking at his hands. It was the first thing that surprised him as he soon understood he was in another world. A 100 year feng shui master turned into his early twenties?! It was like a dream to him.

Tang Wu sighed at the fact that his world was turned upside down.

Just moments before he came to this world, he was attacked by the Kunlun sect who were after his life after trying to practice the forbidden technique and all that he could remember was that he was dying after taking a hit from their elite hit squad.

"..."

He tried to think of any possibility to why this could have happen. However even throughout his memories of his one hundred years of living, there was nothing. Secret arts, artifacts, techniques… even in the Kunlun Sect, there was no such thing with the ability to revert age as well as transporting a person from one world to another.

"Grrr…" A sudden growl was heard from the forest.

"Hm?"

Tang Wu turned to the forest as he watched several dark figures coming out of it. They looked like wolves and bears. All of them were covered in dark fur and were all wearing a mask of some sort. They didn't resemble any feng shui creatures that he had known throughout his life.

"I wonder if Berunda knows what kind of creatures they are?" Tang Wu thought to himself as he readied himself for combat.

 **And that's all for now folks… seriously I think I'm going back to Art since there are only a couple of days before I start college.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update but writing is more a past time that I do. It's not a passion of mine and so I only write seldomly.**

 **Xuan Hao and RWBY are owned by their respective creators. I don't anything but OCs and plot line (if there is one).**

As the creatures crept closer to the Feng Shui master, the air gathered started to gather into one area, creating the same two-headed giant bird as before. It started to screech at the creatures whom all backed away from the giant bird.

"Should I deal with these weaklings Master?" asked the bird telepathically.

"Don't, Berunda, I want to test a few things on these creatures." Tang Wu ordered signalling that it to back off, "You should move back as well since I plan on using that 'technique'."

"Understood…" The bird immediately flew to the sky and descended to another area that far enough for him to not get involved in the upcoming battle.

"Now then, let's start with testing to see if I can use techniques here in this world." Tang Wu said as he made the hand gestures for the technique he was about to use. Soon air started to swirl around his hands as if it was gathering something.

The black creatures roared and charged at him as if they were ready to rip him into pieces.

"金日从戈"

Surrounding him, metallic sharp projectiles appeared floating before him as if they were readied to be fired.

"火日炎上"

Immediately, flames started to engulf the projectiles, lighting them up. And with that, Tang Wu raised his two of his fingers at the incoming horde.

"火尖枪!"

As if it was the signal, the projectiles fire themselves away at the first wave of creatures, piercing them and setting them on fire.

"It seems that I am able to use the basic 5 elements in this world." Tang Wu said as he watched the creatures burn away into ashes. Though some of the creatures in the front were backing away, most of the ones behind them were still charging towards the Feng Shui master.

"Alright then, it's time to bring out the big guns." Tang Wu said as he took a deep breath. As soon as he breathe out, the creatures backed away upon looking at him. Everything about him changed: His aura, his expression. It was as if they were staring at a giant beast that they should have not provoked in the first place. Their first instinct was to run, but it was far too late.

The next they knew that was happening to them, they exploded. Exploded as if some kind of time bomb had just went off in each of everyone of them. And as they exploded, their essence soon scattered into the air, drifting away just like ashes from a fire.

"坤级法阵第三阵:含章可贞"

A distinctive hexagon bagua pattern appeared, surrounding the master and as he dashed towards the monsters, they exploded one by one, scattering into the air. Even as they tried to escape, all of them couldn't react in time as they exploded before they could do anything.

* * *

"Ozpin, are you seeing this?" Glynda asked trying to get his attention.

"Yes… I am" Ozpin said surprised by what was happening on the screen. They had managed to track the man down as he had landed in the vicinity of Emerald Forest, a forest that was frequently used to test the new recruits of Beacon Academy. By using the cameras that were placed in the forest, they were watching the entire event.

Grimm, creatures of darkness. Both mysterious and dangerous, they were the natural enemy of humanity as they carved the destruction of anything that had a soul. Little was known about due to their inability to maintain a corpse, making autopsies incredibly hard for the scientists to understand anything about them.

It was for this reason that academies such as his were created: to train a special task force in order to fight against the darkness. Huntsmen and Huntresses were trained warriors that specialized in fighting against the forces of darkness. Throughout his life, he seen different kinds of weapons and tactics, each being special in their own way. He simply saw them as their tools of the trade as years went by however this time… This time was different. This young man had simply walked towards the Grimm and they exploded without him lifting a single finger at them.

"This is certainly interesting." Ozpin commented before standing and heading towards the elevator.

"Ozpin?"

"Glynda, can you call for a bullhead for me?" asked Ozpin turning to her direction as he entered the elevator, "It seems that we will be having a interesting visitor and hopefully, a potential candidate, here in Beacon Academy." And with that, the elevator closed it doors.

Glynda sighed. Though it seemed a little surprising, she had no choice as Ozpin was still her superior.

* * *

"Hey Berunda, do you know what kind of feng shui creatures they were?" asked Tang Wu as the giant twin headed bird flew back onto the ground.

"I'm not so sure myself. I would assume that they were 罴 or 狰 but they were too dark-skinned to be considered as that…" The bird said telepathically.

"But they disappeared when I used the technique. Seeing that they were affected, it means that they are created by the same energy as you are made of." Tang Wu noted, "Perhaps that they are a subspecies?"

"I would like to assume that but no… those… animals do not have the intelligence that I usually find among my brethren." The giant bird said, "It is as if they lacked a soul and were driven by some kind of strong desire to destroy, possibly even by someone."

"Well, that makes things even more complicated." Tang Wu said, "From what I'm understanding, they are basically animals that are made of the same energy as you do but lack a soul? That hardly makes any sense."

"Though you are a 100-year old feng shui master. There are still things that can't be explained in our world of feng shui." the giant bird explained, "There are such things that even I do not understand as well and I have lived for thousands of years."

Sighing, Tang Wu scratched his head in frustration and in that moment, he realized something he had also forgot to address.

"Wait this remind me of something." Tang Wu exclaimed, "Remember those people who were trying to capture us."

"Yes? Is there a problem?" Berunda asked.

"If they were trying to aim at us with their weapons, that means that they can see you!" explained Tang Wu being surprised as well.

"!"

Though it was possible for Tang Wu to see Berunda, it was only due to the fact that he was a feng shui master. It was impossible for normal human beings to see him as they lacked the skills necessary to do so.

Such a thought would be bothering them but their thought process were interrupted by an incoming flying vehicle was going towards them. As soon as they heard it, the duo prepare themselves just in case,

"Berunda don't do anything until you get my signal." Tang Wu ordered as he watched the vehicle descended onto the ground.

"Understood" said the giant bird as it readied to fly.

The vehicle opened it doors as soon as it reached land. Coming out of the vehicle was a mid-aged person with silver hair and glasses that Tang Wu remembered that one of his friends Mei Qi wore. He walked towards them and stopped with some space between them.

"Hello Mr. Wu, I wish to have a talk with you." said the mysterious individual with a smile.


End file.
